Moretones
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Wendy cree que Stan está engañandola, luego ella decide resolver el asunto por su propia cuenta. No es un slash(yaoi). HECHO! Por favor, dejen review. Traducción de "Bruises", de Brown Sugar1
1. Chapter 1

Moretones

Nota del autor- Los cjicos tienen 17 aquí

"Stan, querido. Tienes que tener más cuidado en cuanto estás ahí afuera jugando fútbol." Sharon Marsh dijo a su hijo mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo negro. "Se trata del quinto moretón que has tenido en estas dos últimas semanas".

"Es mi propia culpa, mamá".

"Bueno, si sigue así, voy a hablar con su entrenador.".

"Mamá, no hagas eso. Los chicos van a poner toda la culpa en mí."

"No me importa. Estoy preocupada por la seguridad de mi hijo."

"Lo que sea. Me voy a mi habitación. Kyle va a estar aquí en pocos minutos para me enseñar."

"OK, cariño." Le da un beso en la frente mientras él se dirige hasta su habitación. Se sienta en su cama y suspira. "Bueno, al menos ella no sospecha de nada." Él saca su libro de trigonometría y se prepara para estudiar, cuando alguien bate en su puerta. "Sí?"

"Amigo, soy yo." El oye su mejor amigo Kyle en el otro lado de la puerta.

"Oh...puedes entrar." Kyle entra su cuarto. "Así que estás listo para su sesión de enseñanza?"

"Sí, usted tiene un montón de cosas para ponerte en día." El se da cuenta del ojo de Stan. "Amigo, que pasó con su ojo?"

"Oh, yo...fue golpeado por una pelota de fútbol durante la práctica."

Kyle examina su ojo. "Esta práctica te dio un buen ojo morado"

"Ok, no has venido a hablar de mi ojo!" Stan espetó. "Tú estás aquí para darme clases de trigonometría, así que vamos a empezar a trabajar en eso."

"Está bien, lo siento...mierda." Los chicos comenzaron a estudiar. "Ok, eres ofecido dos ángulos y un lado C. Cómo puedes averiguar el tercer ángulo?"

'Usted usa A+B+C-" Stan es cortado por el sonido del teléfono celular."Oh, mierda. Es Wendy. Tengo que aceptarlo."

"No puedes decirle que estás ocupado y la llamas más tarde?"

"No puede hacerlo, amigo." Sale de su habitación, va a al baño y cierra la puerta. "Oye, nena.". Él susurra.

"Donde has estado? Se suponía que devías a llamarme cuando llegaste a casa!"

"Lo siento. Kye vino aquí para me enseñar."

"KYLE ESTÁ AHÍ?"

"Sí, sabes que me está enseñado en Trigonometría, recuerdas?"

"Vamos a tener que encontrar un nuevo tutor para usted"

"No seas así."

"Yo no quiero que él te enseñe. Sabes lo que siento por él."

"Sí, pero el es muy bueno, y tengo que aumentar mi grado o de lo contrario me echarán fuera del equipo de fútbol."

"Deshazte de él y va a mi casa AHORA!"

"Wendy, realmente tengo que estudiar."

"Stan, espero que suene el timbre en los próximos diez minutos." Ella cuelga. Stan se dirige de nuevo a su habitación. "Kyle, tienes que irte."

"Ya?"

"Sí, tengo que ir a ver a Wendy"

"Ella se da cuenta de que estoy te enseñado, cierto?"

"Kyle, yo no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Tengo que irme." Stan pone nervioso a sus zapatos y coge las llaves del auto.

"Amigo, estás bien? Estás temblando."

"Estoy bien. Mira tengo que ir a ver...cuide de ti mismo." Stan corre a la puerta.

"Alguna cosa no está cierta aquí." Kyle piensa a si mismo.

Más tarde, Stan llega a la casa de Wendy. Él toca el timbre y su madre contesta. "Hola, Stanley."

"H-h-hola, señora Testaburger. Wendy está en casa?"

"Ella está en su cuarto. Puedes subir, ella te está esperando."

"Ok." Stan se dirige lentamente a la habitación de Wendy. Cuando alcanza su cuarto hesita antes de batir en la puerta.

"Vamos, Stanley." Wendy dijo en una voz grave. Stan entró en el cuarto de Wendy y cerró la puerta sólo para recibir una bofetada en la cara. "No te he dicho para estar aquí en diez minutos?"

"Y-y-y-yo me he atascado en el tráfico." Wendy le da un tapa de nuevo.

"Eres un mal mentiroso, lo sabes! Qué diablos estabas haciendo con Kyle? Eh? Lo estás jodiendo?"

"No!" Wendy le da una patada en los huevos. "Ay! Qué demonios?" Wendy luego golpea su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo con que su nariz sangrara.

"No te atrevas a hablar en este tono de voz conmigo! Ahora, por qué Kyle estaba en su casa?"

"Te he dicho que estaba me enseñando. Por qué no me crees?"

"No me gusta Kyle y yo no confío en ti a su alrededor. Sé que está enamorado de ti."

"Él es heterosexual, Wendy."

"Eso es lo que quiere lo que piense. Quítate el abrigo."

"Por qué?"

"No me cuestiones, SAQUÉ EL MALDITO ABRIGO!" Stan hace lo que he pedido. Wendy entonces rasga su camiseta. "Bueno sin arañazos. Aléjate de Kyle y digo en serio."

"Wendy, él es mi mejor amigo..."

Ella agarra sus bolas y aprieta con fuerza. "Si usted no quiere perder estos, te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo."

"Ok, voy a estar lejos de él."

"Muy bien." Le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya." Se da la vuelta para irse, pero Wendy agarra su brazo.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que yo haya terminado con usted." Ella empuja Stan en la cama. Empieza dejando un rastro de besos en su estómago. Ella va a sacar sus pantalones, pero Stan mueve su mano.

"Wendy, no puedo hacer esto, no ahora."

"Por qué? Para que su noviecito Kyle no sepa que estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con su NOVIA?"

"Él no es mi novio, Wendy."

"Entonces, no hay problema. Ahora mueve tu mano."

"Wendy, tengo que ir a casa." Ella le da una bofetada.

"CALLÁTE! Tómalo como un hombre!" Ella baja la cremallera de sus pantalones y luego bajálos y su ropa interior. A continuación, tira sus proprias ropas. Las lágrimas comenzan a formarse en los ojos de Stan.

"Wendy, por favor no hgas eso." Ella le da un tapa, una vez más.

"Dejas de ser una perra! Tú sabes que quieres esto, así que cállate y déjame hacer esto!" Ella luego empieza a hacerlo con él."Oh, sí! Me jodas! Me jodas! MÁS DURO! MÁS DURO!" Stan sólo se encuentra en la cama, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Wendy le da una vuelta sobre su estómago. Luego coge un consolador y comienza a poner dentro de su culo.

"Oh!" Stan grita.

"Me imaginé que te quedarías interesado. Te gusta cuando su novio, Kyle hace esto, no?" Ella continua empujando el consolador en su culo.

"Wendy...oh...por última vez...ah...no hay nada...uh...pasando entre...oh...Kyle y yo."

"Lo sabía! Yo sabía de toda esta mierda, su mentiroso, infiel BASTARDO!" Luego ella coge el cinturón de Stan y empieza a azotarlo. Stan grita de dolor."Esto le enseñará a no más me engañar!" A continuación, toma el cinturón y lo envuelve alrededor de su cuello y empieza a sofocarlo."Has aprendido su lección?"

"Yo...no...no hice nada..." Stan lucha para hablar mientras su cara se vuelve de color rojo.

"Yo voy a preguntar de nuevo! Has aprendido su lección?" Ella aprieta el cinturón alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro está se poniendo azul.

"S-sí..."

"Bueno." Quita el cinturón alrededor del cuello."Ahora fuera de aquí. Usted necesita de su sueño de belleza. Nos vemos mañana cuando te recojo para la escuela" Ella besa su frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor:He tenido esto hecho hace una semana y media, pero debido a una cuantidade inmensa de trabajo escolar y de pereza pura sólo ahora que estoy poniendo esto. Entoncés aquí está el capítulo 2.

Capítulo 2

Stan llegó a casa todavía con lágrimas. Rapidamente corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Stan quita su abrigo y revela sangrentos moretones en su espalda. "No puedo creer que ella tenga hecho esto...". Se oye un golpe en la puerta. "Sí?"

"Stanley, querido. La cena está lista. Por qué no vienes a comer?" preguntó su madre.

"No estoy realmente con hambre mamá, gracias."

"Bueno, yo voy a dejar algo de comida para usted de todos modos en caso de que cambie de opinión."

"Gracias, mamá". Se mete en el baño y limpia la sangre con una toalla." Wow. Voy a llevar esta para la tumbra. Yo no quiero que nadie sepa nunca de esto". Su telefóno celular suena. Sabía que era Wendy llamando. Él no quería responder, pero sabía que si no respondiese vivería un verdadero infierno. "Hola, Wendy."

"Sólo quería asegurame de que llegaste a casa a salvo."

"Llegue."

"Bueno, podrías haberme llamado para confirmarlo."

"Lo siento, es que estaba un poc distraído por mi mamá, eso es todo."

"Bueno, mientras que eso sea todo lo que pasó. Así que supongo que te veré mañana, entonces."

'Sí, supongo."

"Te amo Stan."

"Yo...yo también te amo." Cuelgan. Stan no entendía por qué Wendy hazía estas cosas a é si ella dice que lo ama. Esto se quedo en su miente toda la noche. Finalmente él durmió.

Al día seguiente en la escuela, Weny y Stan caminaban por pasillo con las manos juntas. Wendy mira Kyle veniendo en su dirección. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Ella susurra en el oído de Stan. Stan asiente con la cabeza justo en el moineto que Kyle se acierca a ellos.

"Hey Stan, todo bien?"

"Por qué no estaría" Wendy dijó.

"Estaba preguntando a Stan, no a usted. Él es un chico crecido, él puede responder por si mismo."

"Lo que sea. Stan tiene algo para decirte." Ella mira a Stan. "Dile."

Stan mira hacia abajo. "Ummm, sólo quería decir que yo no necesito que me enseñes."

"Estás seguro? Usted está en la línea fronteriza de no pasar en trígonometria."

"Okay."

"Pero usted será expulso será expulso del equipo de fútbol si no pasas a una prueba más."

"Y-yo sé." Los ojos de Stan se quiedan aguados.

"Entonces perderás su beca de fútbol americano para la universidad de Colorado. Esto ha sido su sueño de ir allá."

"Yo sé Kyle..."

"Luego, por qué esto? Déjame ayudarte, soy su mejor amigo. Quiero asegurarme de que pasarás."

"Él no necesita su ayuda, Kyle." Wendy afirmó. "No lo oíste?"

"Usted está detrás de esto, no es cierto?"

"Stan tiene una mente propia."

"Eres realmente una perra egoista, lo sabes no? Digo, esto tiene su nombre escrito por toda parte. No te preocupas por el futuro de su novio?"

"Po supuesto que sí." Ella mira a Stan. "Vas a quedarte ahí y dejar que él me hable así?"

"Kyle...no hables con Wendy así, por favor."

"Stan, tienes que deshacerte de ella. Ni siquiera eres tu mismo alrededor de ella. Eres como su marioneta. A ella no te importa un carajo, así que por qué sigues perdiendo su tiempo en ella?"

"Ella se importa. Ella me enseñará."

"Pero ella misma no es tan buena en trígonometria."

"Estoy pasando! Eso es todo lo que importa!" Wendy afirmó. "Stan, dile que se vaya. Él me molesta."

"Amigo, ya hablaremos más adelante." Stan dice suavemente a Kyle.

"Lo que sea, tienes que salir de es puta obesesiva. Nos vemos en la clase." Él se va.

Stan se vira para Wendy. "Será mejor que yo vaya a la clase también."

"Todavá no." Ella lo lleva a un pasillo vacío y le da una bofetada.

"Que demónios fue eso? Hice lo que me pediste!"

"No es lo que has hecho, es lo que no has hecho!"

"Que no he hecho?"

"No me has defendido de tu novio estúpido. Como te atreves a dejar que él me falte el respeto?!"

"Yo no lo hice. Le dice para parar,"

"Oh y me encanta como lo hiciste 'Por favor, Kyle. No hables de Wendy de esa manera.'" Dice riendo. " Dios mío, Stan! Me refiero a que eres un maricón! Es un milagro que hayas logrado hacer parte del equipo de fútbol en primer lugar."

Los ojos de Stan comienzan a llenar de água de nuevo. "Yo no tengo que escuchar esto." Trata de alejarse, pero Wendy toma su brazo."

"No te alejes en cuanto estoy hablando con usted." Ella suspira. "Usted nunca apriende, no?" Ella levanta su mano, pero luego un maestro aparece.

"Vayan a la clase, se besen más adelante"

"Lo siento señor Jones, ya vamos." Wendy sonrie en cuanto el maestro se va. "Yo me encargaré de usted espués de la clase. No te atrevas a hablar con Kyle tampoco." Ella se aleja en cuanto Stan se dirige a su clase. Él entra y se sienta entre Kyle y Red. Su maestro se acerca y le entrega un papel.

"Su pontuación es cada vez mejor, señor Marsh." El maestro le sonríe.

"Gracias, señora Smith." Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Cómo has ido amigo?" Kyle le pregunta.

"Obtenido un 74."

"Bueno, eso es mejor que un 60."

"Mucho mejor."

"Por eso es necesario que yo continue te enseñando. No quieres seguir recebiendo notas como esta?"

"Sí, pero...pero no puedo."

"Por qué no?"

"Es complicado."

"Qué está pasando entre tú y Wendy?"

"Nada."

"Ok clase", la señora Smith comenzó. "Yo voy a emparejarlos para nuestro próximo trabajo, que será..."

"Algo está pasando. Tienes que decirme lo que es." Kyle susurra a Stan.

"No te puedo decir."

"Por qué no no? Usted me dice todo lo demás."

"Cómo he dicho antes, es complicado."

"Por último, pero no menos importante. Stan, tú serás emparejado con Red." La señora Smith le dice. "Ahora que todo el mundo tiene sus parejas por favor sientense con ellos para que puedan hablar de sus problemas."

"Hablaremos más tarde." Stan susurra a Kyle en cuanto él asiente. Stan se acerca a Red. "Yo no estaba prestando atención a la señora Smith, así que podrías explicarme lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Tenemos un proyecto que tenemos que llevar para casa que consiste de 30 preguntas y tenemos que hacerlo juntos."

"Oh..."

"Hay un problema?"

"Sólo el fato de que Wendy no va a gustar de eso." El pensó. "No, todo está bien."

"Ok, así que vamos a empezar." A continuación empiezan a trabajar en sus preguntas. Ellos resuelven unos 6 problemas cuando suena la campana.

"Recuerde, el resto de esto es la tarea. Es una semana a partir de hoy. No se olvide la prueba el viernes. Nos vemos mañana." La señora Smith anunció. La clase se precipita haía la puerta. Stan y Red caminan juntos.

"Así que vamos a tener que hacer planes para esto." Red le dice.

"Lo sé, tengo plática de fútbol todos los días y usted de porristas."

"Además tengo un trabajo de medio periodo. Tengo una idea., por qué no intercambiamos números. Así podemos hablar de esto más tarde."

"Está bien." Así, en cuanto están intercambiando números, Wendy aparece.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Wendy pregunta.

"Oh, Stan y yo tenemos que trabajara en un pro-"Red dice.

"Yo estaba preguntando para Stan!" Interrumpe Wendy.

"O...kay...mejor me voy. Nos vemos después Stan."

"Adiós". Ella se va. "No es lo que estás pensando."

"Entonces la estás jodiendo también?"

"No, tenemos que trabajar juntos en un proyecto."

"Vámonos."

"A donde vamos?"

"Ya lo sabes" Caminan juntos hasta el pasillo vacío de nuevo. "Por qué sigues haciendo estás cosas a mí, Stan?"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Acabamos de ser emparejados en un proyecto."

"Quien le ha dado un proyecto en matemáticas?"

"La señora Smith nos dió."

"Usted escogió a Red como su pareja?"

"No. La señora Smith nos ha emparejado."

"Stan...esto me va a doler más que va te hacer daño." Ella levanta sus puños. Stan pone las manos delante de su cara y eso es lo último que recuerda antes de que todo se haya quedado negro.


End file.
